My Knight in Shining Armour
by writersblock142
Summary: It's like watching a wrestling match on T.V Lily thought. Lily's in Trouble, is anyone going to be her Knight in shining armour? [ONESHOT] [LOLIVER] Corrected and reposted!


**Hey this Is my first ever story and I thought to break in I would do a one-shot.**

**

* * *

REPOST**

**I decided to look over this again and found soo many mistakes! so i changed it and wanted to re-post it. **

** please re-view! they make me so happy lol :)**

The music was blearing and there was barley any room to move let alone dance. However people where still grinding in the middle of the living room floor, with people chatting with friends or making out at the sides of the tiny space. Pete Jackson's house party was in full swing and some people were already passed out from being drunk.

Lily and Miley stood in the hallway shouting to each other trying to be heard over the music.

"Lily, just tell him how you feel!" Miley screamed taking a sip of what Lily hoped was only coke.

"I can't I have been friends with him since Kinder garden Miley! I can't tell him and break that kind of friendship." Lily sighed "Plus I'm most positive he does not feel the same way"

Lily looked down at her pink pumps and nudged the floor with her toe.

"y'all don't know what your talking about!, He is head over heels for you!" Miley smiled.

"How do you know, it's not like he has ever told you!"

"Lily we are talking about Oliver Oken okay, he can be read far to easily for his own good anyone can see he is crushing on you!" Miley said.

She was getting frustrated with her best friend. Lily had liked Oliver for about 4 years but only had finally admitted it to Miley ( after a lot of probing on Miley's part ) about 6 month's ago. Ever since then Miley had been constantly urging Lily to tell Oliver how she really felt. With no luck.

Lily continued to look down at the floor. As much as she wanted to believe what Miley was saying was true, something just wouldn't let her. How could the amazing Smokin' Oken ever fall in love with his tom-boy best friend? Lily had however never said this thought to Miley, she would have a go at her for putting herself down again.

"Whatever you say Miles" Lily grumbled " I'm getting pretty hot I'm going to get something to drink" She said and started to the door to the packed Kitchen.

"Okay but be careful, there is some guys here that I think don't even go to sea view" Miley said in a worried tone. Lily just rolled her eyes.

Oliver Squeezed through the door, he hoped to be able to breath in the kitchen unlike the packed living room. No such luck. He did however spot a familiar blonde in the corner. She made his heart beat 10 times faster by just looking at the back of her head, she looked beautiful tonight. Her hair was down and crimped with a few pink streaks that matched her hot pink pumps. She wore a white vest top with half a pink and purple butterfly across the middle, and a denim skirt to complete the outfit. Lily only wore denim skirts, never anything that was too long or that moved when she twirled. Skirt's just aren't me she would always say. And that's just the way Oliver liked her. Lily Truscott is the girl of my dreams and she has no Idea!

With that thought Oliver walked over to Lily, and because the music was so load she didn't hear him.

"Hey Truscott"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Lily screamed and spilled the coke she was just about to sip onto the drinks table.

"errrrr oops? I didn't mean to scare you" Oliver said, giving her a sheepish look and a lop sided grin. Lily just rolled her eyes, but really she was going weak at the knees. How could she ever resist that look!

"Ow don't worry about it Oken, next time I will make sure it spill's on you instead!" Lily said a grin spreading on her face and finally turning to Oliver.

Wow! She thought taking him in. He looks so hot! Oliver was wearing a blue T-shirt with a green shirt on top with all the button's undone, some ripped jeans and his signature green vans. Even though he looked casual Lily couldn't help but think he looked super cute.

"How are you liking the party then Lil?" Oliver asked sweeping his brown hair out of his eyes.

"Um it's ok I guess, but this whole getting drunk at a crazy house party isn't really my thing" she replied glancing over at a couple making out in the corner and looking completely grossed out. Oliver watched her and smiled she always found public displays of affection a bit OTT. But looking at this couple he couldn't help but agree.

"Yer, I know what you mean this party is kind of getting out of control."

Lily nodded in agreement.

"So you got any girls on you list to take a ride on the Ollie Trolley yet?" Lily asked trying to act cool but couldn't help herself praying that he would say no.

"Well ya' no there is always someone wanting some of the Ollie love, but not tonight there is no-one who has caught the Smokin' Oken eye"_ Except you_ he thought.

Lily grinned and took a sip of her drink. She already she felt miles better just talking to Oliver and got the sudden urge to dance.

"Hey Oken let's dance" she said boldly grabbing his arm and pulling him through the crowds into the small space that was cleared for dancing. At the very moment "Let's dance" By Vanessa Hudgens came on.

Lily squealed." I love this song!"

Oliver laughed and they stopped in the middle of the floor. Oliver couldn't help it and put his arms around her as they really got into the music, Lily grinned and became even more exited. Oliver couldn't help but get an even bigger grin on his face as he looked around the room, every guy was watching as Lily got more into the music, she looked stunning and every guy wanted to be where he was. But they weren't, it was Oliver who was dancing with the prettiest girl in the room and he would have it no other way. When Oliver stopped looking around and looked back to Lily, he couldn't tear his eyes away, not that he wanted to.

After about 20 minutes of non-stop dancing Oliver's throat became incredible dry.

"I'm just going to get a drink, do you want anything?" He asked looking down into her bright blue eyes. He really didn't want to leave her; he was having to much fun just holding her!

"Ummmm, no thanks I'm fine" She smiled

"okay I will be one minute, don't go dancing with any random guy's while I'm gone!" He shouted across the room only half joking. Lily grinned and looked around the room. _I don't want to stand here and look like a loner_ she thought. Just then Miley walked in to the room a huge grin on her face

"Lily I have to tell you something!" she shouted exited

"Ok shoot!" Lily said intrigued

"wellthereisthisreallycuteguycalledJoshandhestartedtalkingtomeandheissoamazingandwetotallyhititofandhejustaskedmetogooutwithhim!" she screamed at a million miles a second.

"Can you repeat that for humans to understand please!?" Lily said smiling, Miley only got like this when she liked someone.

"Uh! I just told you! Well you will just have to wait won't you cause I'm about to die of thirst, talk to you in a min!" Miley said, always the drama queen.

Lily giggled and looked around searching the sea of people of her shaggy brown haired friend. _Shouldn't he be back by now?_ She thought.

Just as she was about to go and look for him in the kitchen someone grabbed her arm.

"Hey there."

"um hi" Lily said trying to remove her arm from the stranger's grasp.

"Are your legs tired?" The boy who must have been a couple of years older than Lily herself asked.

"No why?" Lily asked confused

"Cause you have been running through my mind all night!" he said and laughed as though he had just said the funniest thing ever.

" That's um great, could you please let go of my arm I need to find my - my er friend." Lily said becoming annoyed and a little frightened.

"Who that dork you where dancing with befor?" He asked coming closer " You don't want to dance with him again. I have been watching you, you need a real man"

He was so close Lily could smell the Alcohol on his breath, she felt like Retching.

"Who the hell are you anyways and will you please let go of my arm" Lily said sounding more confident then she really felt.

"I'm Sam! I just want to show you a good time!" He said giving a evil grin, "now come on lets dance." Sam said forcefully and dragged Lily into the middle of the floor and dancing to the fast song currently playing. Lily felt disgusted, who was this guy and where was Oliver?

"How come you aren't dancing?" Sam said clearly getting angry " Come on dance!" and saying that he pushed her.

Lily gave a small scream and looked around hoping someone would save her. However everyone in the room was to busy talking, dancing or kissing. _Maybe I should start dancing, maybe then he will leave me alone_ Lily thought. So half heartedly she began moving to the beat. Sam seamed to think this was a good sign and put his arms around Lily's waist. Lily looked down, Oliver's arms made her feel safe and happy, she wanted them to stay there forever, however Sam's made her feel scared and she wanted those hands away from her as soon as possible.

"You look great tonight" Sam said his eyes looking down and looking all over her body.

"err thanks" Lily replied watching him check her out, just him looking at her made her feel dirty. Sam's arms began moving lower, Lily noticing this pushed them back up. He moved them down but when she tried moving them away he slapped her hands and she winced in pain. Seeing this Sam grinned and began roaming around her body.

"Just get of me!!" Lily screamed tears threatening to come down.

Sam ignored her and carried on touching her. Her waist. Her hips. Her bum.

"Please stop it!" Lily asked tear's flowing down her cheeks.

Again Sam ignored her and began to try and push her against the wall in the corner. Lily tried fighting him but he would budge, hands roaming all over her body.

Lily was screaming and crying but because of the music being so load no-one could hear her.

Lily closed her eyes praying someone would come to her rescue. Suddenly Sam let go of her and she snapped her eyes open. Miley was suddenly by Lily's side hugging her and asking if she was alright.

"She said get of her!" Oliver shouted at Sam.

"Ow yer and what are you going to do about it? Sam asked laughing in Oliver face.

"This" and with that Oliver punched Sam square in the nose. Sam fell to the floor and held his nose. The music was cut off and everyone was watching the fight.

Just as Sam was getting up to take a punch at Oliver, Oliver Kicked Sam in the balls and he groaned and fell to the floor. Lily was still in Miley's arms in shock at what had just been happening. Silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"Yes!" Miley screamed her arms around Lily. "That's what you get for messing with our favourite girl!"

"Don't you even look at her again you hear!" Oliver shouted at him, he had never been so angry. "Cause if do I swear I will kill you"

Sam got up and laughed "What's a little squirt like you going to do?" He gave another leering look to Lily and that's when Oliver lost control.

It was like watching a wrestling match on T.V Lily thought. Although Oliver was smaller then Sam he was somehow winning. Thing's where getting out of control and Lily was scared that Oliver might get into trouble for what he was doing to Sam.

She pushed of Mileys arms and ran to Oliver's side.

"Ollie leave it!" Lily screamed "He isn't worth it!"

Oliver looked at Lily. She was looking at him with pleading eyes and the eye makeup Miley had so carefully put on her was running down her cheeks.

"Please" She begged her voice breaking

" Fine" He smiled at Lily "But if you ever so much as glance at her again, I swear I will kill you!" Oliver yelled in a menacing voice.

Miley who had been hugging Lily again pushed her into Oliver arms. Fresh tears where running down Lily's cheeks as she cried into Oliver's shirt.

"I was so scared" she cried

"I know, I know" He said squeezing her tighter to him. "I'm promise I won't ever let him near you again"

Lily looked up at him and smiled "You where amazing, Thank you so much"

"Hey I'm smokin' Oken!" He grinned "I defeat big Jerks like him all the time!"

Lily smiled, it felt like the first time in ages

"Smokin' Oken my hero. How can I ever thank you?"

"Well there is one thing I have wanted for ages" Oliver said looking rather uncomfortable

"Anything I promise, whatever you want you can have it" Lily said holding Oliver tighter to her still.

"well………." And with that he kissed her. At first Lily was shocked. Then she realised what was happening and got completely lost in the kiss.

"Promise you will always be my knight in shining armour?" Lily asked

"I promise" he replied and they leaned in.

"BOOYAH!" Miley screamed. " Do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for that to happen!?"

**So what did you Think? If you have any ideas for stories then please tell me because i really want to make one now but i had no ideas!**

**please review!**

**--Maddie x**


End file.
